Constanza Faraggi
) |ocupacion = Actriz de Teatro Actriz de doblaje |ingreso_doblaje = 2011 2012 |nacionalidad = Chilena |pais = Argentina Chile |estado = Activa }}Constanza Faraggi es una actriz de teatro y doblaje chilena. Estudió doblaje con Loreto Araya en su escuela PROVOZ. Reside desde el 2012 en Buenos Aires, Argentina donde realiza doblajes además de teatro. AT-T02E01-AngieTribeca.png|Es la protagonista Angie Tribeca. Youkai watch-3329776.jpg|Ayay en Yo-Kai Watch. Youkai watch-3329806.jpg|Baku también en Yo-Kai Watch. Desktop 11-01-2017 20-13-59-949.jpg|Sam también en Yo-Kai Watch. Caramelo.png|Caramelo en ¡Bum, Pum, Kapow!. LAS-ViudaNegra.png|Natasha Romanoft/Black Widow en Avengers: Los archivos secretos - Black Widow y Punisher. Kumiko Hashimoto.png|Kennedy Van Buren en Programa de talentos. Arielouat.png|Ariel en Once Upon a Time (Versión Disney). Descarga (4)-3.jpg|Alissa en Teen Beach 2. Lara JKV.png|Lara en Justin, el caballero valiente. Jasmine IDidn'tDoIt.png|Jasmine Kang en Yo no lo hice. Aventuras_MH_Treesa.png|Treesa Thornwillow en Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos. Yugo_wakfu.png|Yugo en Wakfu. Filmografia Películas Emily Browning *Magic Magic - Sarah *Pompeya - Cassia Scarlett Johansson *El Espiritu - Silken Floss (Redoblaje argentino 2013) *El chef - Molly Marion Cotillard *The Immigrant - Ewa Cybulska *Macbeth (2015) - Lady Macbeth Elle Fanning *Mujeres del siglo XX - Julie (2016) *Conociendo a Ray - Ray (2015) Aubrey Plaza *10 años - Olivia (versión argentina) *Playing It Cool - Mallory (versión argentina) Danielle Chuchran *Riot - Alena *Sobrevivientes - Kate Mitra Jessica Chastain *La desaparición de Eleanor Rigby: Él - Eleanor Rigby (2014) *La desaparición de Eleanor Rigby: Ella- Eleanor Rigby (2014) Bella Heathcote *El profesor Marston y la Mujer Maravilla - Olive Byrne (2017) *Not Fade Away - Grace Dietz (2010) argentina Otros: *Más fuerte que el destino - Erin Hurley (Tatiana Maslany) (2017) Trailer *King: Una historia de venganza - Kelly (Teresa Palmer) (2017) *El Hombre Araña 3 - Gwen Stacy (Bryce Dallas Howard) (2007) 2017 *El comediante - La niña (Savvy Crawford) (2017) *Divines - Jisca (Hana Savané) (2016) *Annabelle y los fantasmas de Nantucket - Maddi McFeeley (Rachel Resheff) (2016) *Más grande que el cielo - Grace Hargrove / Roxanne (Amy Smart) (2005) 2016 *La indignación - Olivia Hutton (Sarah Gadon) (2016) *Florence: La mejor peor de todas - Agnes Stark (Nina Arianda) (2016) *Bad Moms - Jane Mitchell (Oona Laurence) (2016) argentina *Tallulah - Tallulah (Ellen Page) (2016) *The Black Hole - Jess Selvy (Natalie Distler) (2015) *Demolición - Voces adicionales (2015) *Suite francesa - Lucile Angellier (Michelle Williams) (2015) *Hush (2016) - Maddie (Kate Siegel) (2016) *Brooklyn (2015) - Eilis Lacey(Saoirse Ronan) (2015) *Perseguido por el poder - Aaliyah (Ashley LaRae) y Recepcionista de Hotel (Lauren Poole) (2014) *Raze - Teresa (Tracie Thoms) (2013) *Lago Tiburón - Meredith Hernández (Sara Malakul Lane ) (2015) *Laggies - Annika (Chloë Moretz)(2014) *La Venus de las pieles - Vanda Jourdain (Emmanuelle Seigner) (2013) *La probabilidad de Emma - Catherine Cooner (Shanna Strong) (2016) *Zombies Nazis 2 : Rojos contra muertos - Monica (Jocelyn DeBoer)- 2014 *Bella addormentata - María (Alba Rohrwacher) *En primera plana - Sacha Pfeiffer (Rachel McAdams) (2015) Open Road *La juventud - Miss Universo (Madalina Diana Ghenea) - 2015 *Esperanza de vida - Elly (Robin Brûlé) - 2014 *Madame Bovary (2014) - Emma Bovary (Mia Wasikowska) *Una comedia inapropiada - Madre (Danielle Devitto) *God Tussi Great Ho - Gangubai - Maid (Upasna Singh) *Las cartas - Kavitha Singh (Tillotama Shome) -2015 *Venganza mortal - Judy (Ilfenesh Hadera) 2015 *Viaje gratuito - Christina Millan (Anna Paquin) *Bus 657 El escape del siglo. - Pauline (Lydia Hull) *Las sofoconas - Clementine Winks (Virginia Madsen) *La cuarta esposa - Julina (Haley Lu Richardson) *La verdad sobre Emanuel - Emanuel (Kaya Scodelario) *Estación Espacial 76 - Jessica (Liv Tyler) *Una noche para mamá - Zoe (Sammi Hanratty) *Birdman o (La inesperada virtud de la ignorancia) - Sam (Emma Stone) *Hell Baby - Vanessa (Leslie Bibb) *Piensa como hombre 2 - Candace (Regina Hall) *Familia al instante - Agnes 'Apple' Bailey (Vanessa Hudgens) *3 Días para matar - Vivi Delay (Amber Heard) *Frankie y Alice - Frankie (Halle Berry) *Escándalo americano - Brenda (Colleen Camp) *Broken City - Natalie Barea (Natalie Martinez) *Far Cry - Valerie Cardinal (Emmanuelle Vaugier) *The Moth Diaries - Ernessa (Lily Cole) *The Butler - Carol Hammie (Yaya DaCosta) *Jobs, el hombre que revolucionó al mundo - Lisa Jobs (Annika Bertea) *Un invierno en la playa - Erica (Jennifer Connelly) *Sorority Row - Megan Blaire (Audrina Patridge) Trailer *Danny the Dog - Victoria (Kerry Condon) *The Extra Man - Sandra (Alicia Goranson) *Harold & Kumar van a White Castle - Liane (Malin Akerma) *Wasted on the Young - Ella (Geraldine Hakewill) *The East - Eve (Hillary Baack) *911: Llamada mortal - Brooke (Jenna Lamia) *Antes de la medianoche - Anna (Ariane Labed) *Collision Course - Krista Miles (Meghan McLeod) *Los indestructibles 2 - Maggie (Yu Nan) *Circle of Lies - Linda (Karina Banno) *Ella hizo que lo hicieran - Cheryl (Bethany Brown) *Este es el fin - Hija en tienda (Lauren Graham) *Encuentro con el Mal - Tammy Strate (Peyton List) *They Came Together - Habermeyer (Michaela Watkins) *Los indestructibles 3 - Luna (Ronda Rousey) *I Origins- Priya Varma (Archie Panjabi) *La gran seducción - Kathleen (Liane Balaban) *Calvario - Teresa (Marie-Josée Croze) *La mujer- Brian Cleek (Zach Raind) *Supercondriaque - Anna Zvenka (Alice Pol) *Angélique - Angélique (Nora Arnezeder) *Tercera Persona - Sam (Loan Chabanol) Sony *Texas Chainsaw 3D - Sally Hardesty (Marilyn Burns) / Niño en fiesta de Halloween *Mentiras mortales - Voces adicionales *Escuela de novatos 2 - Voces adicionales *Bully - Voces adicionales *30 días y 30 mil millas - Voces adicionales *Me at the Zoo - Voces adicionales *Yesterday - Voces adicionales *Babel - Voces adicionales *El vigilante - Voces adicionales *Resaca mortal - Voces adicionales *Predestination - Voces Adicionales *I Give It a Year - Voces adicionales *Another Me- Voces adicionales *Les doy un año - Voces adicionales (2013) Telefilms *Una segunda oportunidad - Claire (Rukiya Bernard) (2015) *Teen Beach 2 - Alissa (Piper Curda) (2015) *12 días perros hasta Navidad - Ryan (Graenne McDermontt) *Anillo de fuego - Joven John Carter Ash (Austin M. Stack) / Voces adicionales *Betty and Coretta - Voces adicionales Anime * Yo-Kai Watch (2014) - Ayay (Aya Endō); Baku (Chie Satō); Sam (Yurie Kobori); Voces adicionales. Series animadas *SuperMansion - Lex Lightning (Jillian Bell) *Las aventuras de Hello Kitty y sus amigos - Wookami *Super Why! - Niños *Wakfu - Yugo *¡Bum, Pum, Kapow! - Caramelo Películas Animadas *Justin, el caballero valiente - Lara *Norm y los invencibles - Temecia (trailer) *Princesita Sofía: Un palacio en el agua - Voces adicionales *Khumba, la cebra sin rayas - Voces adicionales *Avengers: Los archivos secretos - Black Widow y Punisher - Viuda Negra (Miyuki Sawashiro/Jennifer Carpenter) *Monster High: Electrizadas - Twyla Series de TV Piper Curda *Yo no lo hice - Jasmine *Liv y Maddie - Kathy Kan *Programa de talentos - Kennedy Van Buren Joanna Garcia *The Astronaut Wives Club - Betty Grissom *Once Upon a Time - Ariel Otros *Loudermilk - Allison (Laura Mennell) (2017-) *The Mist - Mia Lambert (Danica Curcic) (2017) *Friends from College - Lisa Turner (Cobie Smulders) (2017) *Liv y Maddie: Estilo California - Tracey Okahatchee (Laura Bell Bundy) (2017) *Timeless - Lucy Preston (Abigail Spencer) (2016 -) *Kevin puede esperar - Sara Gable (Mary-Charles Jones) (2016 -) *El desvío - Oksana (Weronika Rosati); Rebecca (Jenna Bryant) (ep. 09); Agente de FWS (Kimberly Hidalgo) y Amy (Niki Spiridakos) (ep. 10) *Angie Tribeca - Detective Angie Tribeca (Rashida Jones) (2016) *The Get Down - Wanda (Judy Marte) (2016) *Marseille - Julia Taro (Stéphane Caillard) (2016) *Bandera falsa - Asia Brindich (Ania Bukstein) (2015 - ) *The Lizzie Borden Chronicles - Isabel Danforth (Olivia Llewellyn) (2015) *The player - Cassandra King (Charity Wakefield) (2015) *La tienda roja - Raquel (Morena Baccarin) *The Walking Dead - Paula (Alicia Witt) (5ª Temporada) *The Night Shift - Jordan Alexander (Jill Flint) *Un papá en apuros - Emily Hobbs (Ryan Newman) *The Blacklist - Elizabeth Keen (Megan Boone) *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Gail Peck (Charlotte Sullivan) *Last Resort - Pilar Cortez (Jessica Camacho) *Devious Maids - Peri Westmore (Mariana Klaveno) *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Orlin (Robin August) *The Killing - Kallie Leeds (Cate Sproule) *The Bridge - Adriana Mendez (Emily Rios) *Tattoo Nightmares - Jasmine Rodriguez *Recuerdos criminales - Vicky Lanister *Cambiame el look - Jeannie Mai / Insertos *Perder para ganar - Rebecca Meyer *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Sharon Tate *Cara a cara con las mujeres asesinas - Rachel Wade *Adolescentes rebeldes - Jocelyn / Voces diversas *Justified - Voces adicionales *The Client List - Voces adicionales *Parental Control - Voces diversas *Lost Girl - Voces diversas *Stargate Universe - Voces adicionales en Chile *Dr. Oz Show - Voces adicionales *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Voces adicionales *Ace of Cakes - Voces adicionales *Supah Ninjas - Voces adicionales *La superniñera - Voces adicionales *Los videos mas tontos del mundo - Voces adicionales *Infieles - Voces diversas *No sabía que estaba embarazada - Voces adicionales *Summer in Transylvania - Voces adicionales *África de mi corazón Telenovelas turcas *Suleiman, el gran sultán -Gülnihal Hatun (Maria) (Burcu Tuna ) y Sultana Fátima (Meltem Cumbul) *Sura & Seyit , amor en guerra - Tatya (Eva Dedova) / Voces Adicionales Telenovelas filipinas *Cautiva (2016) - Odessa Ramirez / Margaret Luna (Ina Feleo) *Una nueva oportunidad (2015) - Colina "Colleen" Paredes (Chynna Ortaleza) Telenovelas brasileñas *Máscaras (2012) - María Benaro (Miriam Freeland) Redoblaje 2016 Series de TV de La India *Tumhari Paakhi (2013-2014) - Tanya Rana (Madhura Naik) Documentales *Chasing Madoff - Voces diversas Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Anna Camp / Ashley Benson *¡HerMORSAS Fiestas! - Voces Adicionales Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Argentina **Palmera Record **Video Dub **Media Pro Com **Polaco Audio Studio **Videorecord **Civisa Media **Magma Productora **Main Post **Gapsa **Estudio Mandinga **Nicetopost ** Meier-Niketen **Masterdubbing **Caja de Ruidos **Crystal Dub **Smart Sonido * Chile **DINT Doblajes Internacionales Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Chile Categoría:Actores de los años 2010